Usuario Blog:Labios de León/Tratado de manifestacionismo
'Tratado de Manifestacionismo' thumb Tratado de Manifestacionismo Por: Mika Laporte, periodista y coleccionista autodidacta. (Recolección de'' A''puntes acerca del ''“Manifestacionismo”, ''ideal político teorizado por el difunto profesor Venustiano, ''íntimo amigo del Dr. Y. Charles, padre de la Sintáfora y de las Ciencias Ficciónicas). I. Introducción Manifestación: una palabra que el profesor Venustiano intentó crear y destrozar, unir, incluir y hasta excluirle un significado dentro de todas las ideas ejes en cuanto a la composición del universo (en su Macro y su Micro), y las líneas entre otros universos (Seres, Campos Semánticos y Hermenéuticos); en perspectiva hacia el ideal Actuar Político Comunitario, Económico y de Estabilidad Social, claro está (Columbe, 2018). Desde el punto de vista Teosófico (sin entrar en importantísimos y complejos conceptos, casi siempre orientalistas, que tal disciplina maneja), cada mundo se rige por sus propias leyes físicas y por la conducta de las especies que coexisten en tal mundo; así, durante las eras (o Estaciones), surge ineluctablemente el Cambio, el Duelo y el Progreso. Fluyen así mediante fuerzas contraproductoras, donde los seres transmutan (porque decir “permutación” presupone finitud) en el trayecto continuo y lineal del Tiempo, hasta que deviene un Gran Cambio de Estación, y es donde se alza al fin una nueva era de orden de Pensamiento y Permanencia (''Alpha y beta, catálogo de estudio de Fuerzas Ficciónicas, Charles Y., en Atropos et bestimundi, Foro de Ciencias Independientes Supramodernistas, 2017). Llámese a éste fenómeno: exaptación antropointelectual''1, donde los Seres (sea de origen humano, animal, mujer, hombre, alienígena, monstruo, cefalópodo etc...), puedan llegar a alcanzar grados de Comunión y Balance Entrópico (über haben'') y Socio Interactivo bastante admirables, rompiendo y componiendo, pero buscando la médula de ésta estructura a fin de Imponerse sobre el Caos y el Conflicto mismo (ya se explicará más adelante, pero el texto Pensar en el amanecer:'' LaPorte & Columbe, 2019, se introduce por primera vez). Entiéndase por ''exaptación, —en caso que se desconozca el término—, como la neo-adaptabilidad del ser al ambiente, una mejora sustancial de las especies y sus alcances. Los biólogos y entomólogos describen esas características evolutivas como resultado de largas generaciones (cientos, miles de años); en este contexto, entendámoslo como el punto que demarca esa transcición a una visible Evolución. ''El ambiente al que hacemos nos referimos los Manifestacionistas es el Pensamiento Colectivo. A fin de buscar dar ese salto (y compactar los siglos en décadas y los milenios en lustros) y alcanzar al fin esa Ideal Función, Estabilidad y Fragmentación. Evolución en nuestras Políticas, un término ambicioso que al final, busca ese amanecer hacia el Balance. Verbigracia, las hormigas parecen haber llegado a un grado de ''eusocialidad que rosa en la perfección (en cuanto cada rol y orden es de una estructura orgánica, muy concisa y requerida, a fin del continuo “estar-en-comunión”: sinergia inacabable que como individuo social dentro de su campo específico ''te forma y te constituye). Cabe esclarecer que, no se busca ''mirmecologizar al Ser-antropoide ''que somos, pues es claro que éste grado de evolución en que nos encontramos, nos da muchísimas más ventajas, en comparación con ellas las hormigas; es más bien lo ''inverso, ponernos la misma figura platónica como Meta (en la conferencia “El individuo siempre fue comunidad”, ''Enrique Dussel propondría que esa meta hiperbólica sea quizás de 100 o 1000 años); como Macro-proyecto, para alcanzar la Eusocialidad, pero desde nuestro ''molde existencial, desde nuestros extensos caminos y desde nuestros más oscuros y recónditos sitios, desde ese átomo y gen del que nos podemos pensar como una unidad, un meme, un noema, una monada. Ese punto que no demarca más de lo que cada individuo es, dónde es, cómo es, (porqué, para qué): a fin de deslumbrar ese mundo de caos y de alegría, de crisis y de bienestar, de idiotez y brillantez y saber quién es, qué actor es, qué personaje, uno entre más (Alpha et Beta: Pleromst at luocatz of Beness, 2025). Entenderlo y caminar sobre el futuro a partir de ese salto que es un nuevo Conocimiento o Meme (véase a Dawkins): imagínese un árbol imaginario que se hace realidad cuando se descubra (o se formula) la semilla. Por nombrar uno entre más ejemplos, ahí tienen las entelequias ''de la escuela del Decrecimiento2 y el Vasudhaiva Kutumbakam3. Sobre cómo y porqué no han podido funcionar las escuela utópicas del pasado, se distingue una dialéctica de dos pasos visiblemente repetible: a) el Factor de Subjetividad e Interpretatividad; b) el Peyorativismo4: que nace ya sea de la Malignidad o de la falta de conocimiento del Individuo hacia los laberintos que forman la Ambigüedad del Ser y su Representación (o ''plurimbigüedad, para pensar en plurales). De esta aporía del Balance, deviene ineluctablemente su contracara el Conflicto (First Sketches of Manifestationism, 2020). La solución completa es aún''5 inalcanzable, a partir de que hay que inventar sus bases primero; eje platónico del que se formulará después su su Manifestación: acaso es similar al adherirle una nueva dimensión a un polígono (''Contradictions and Harmonies in the Sociohedron, 2023). Pero esa Completitud inasible todavía se pone al principio de nuestros estandartes, como motor para resolverse a sí misma (por eso entelequia). Supóngase por ejemplo, la imposibilidad del Estado por evitar el Crimen (por ejemplo, aún no hay forma de evitar que la amada que ineluctablemente va a matar a su amado, lo mate en somnoliento pero culpable homicidio pasional): Caos constante y necesario (fuerzas contrapoductoras), que surge en la narrativa histórica, desde todas las culturas y países, lo que los periódicos sensacionalistas adoran remarcar (“mataron a tantos, secuestraron a tantos otros”): es esa escena arcaica, esa mímesis constante del Conflicto ineludible que se transmuta generación tras generación (lo que antes nos han señalado los Teósofos ahora se busca comprender en el ámbito Político). Ante esta'' incompletitud'' del alcance del Orden, los Manifestacionistas nos remitimos a la idea de Fracción y Estación; pensar que el ser ahora tiene más herramientas que el ser de antes; que ahora, el Ser-Sociointeractivo sí puede alcanzar sus Entelequias Utópicas (mundos donde todos caben) si se encamina hacia su búsqueda. Podemos ver que en nuestra actualidad, la Tecnología y el Poder que se ha alcanzado desde las vías Computacionales, ha avanzado a niveles en que, ya sea nos asusta''5 o nos ''asombra el desmedido paso en el Progreso Científico por el cual atravesamos, porque en verdad, hay que observar con su debida atención lo que se sabe hoy en día, lo que con los smartphones y los más sofisticados recursos robóticos y criptográficos hemos alcanzado y planeamos en el futuro aún alcanzar 6. Así que para seguir esa línea de Progreso, el Manifestacionista propone no manchar el discurso político citando a sus actores ''(en breve profundizaremos aquí); es decir, dejar de culpabilizar para comenzar a dilucidar, dejar de peyoratizar al que actúa y en cambio ser parte de la actuación. Así mismo pensamos, aunque quizás suene heterodoxo para algunos, que entes inciertos y sumamente complejos como “País” se pongan en segundo término, o de índole puramente simbólica y abstracta. No podemos suspender la existencia de un límite demográfico o de una cultura geopolítica así de la nada. Más que nada, discernimos que si existe una cosa llamado País, no es un punto sustancial relevante para el problema de la existencia y la cohabitualidad. Que sea un símbolo mágico y no un ancla emotivo. Que sea parte de la Identidad de cada uno, pero no la Razón de su Identidad. Tan fácil como imaginar que es igual de válido la definición que cada uno hace sobre su raíz; que cada mexicano tiene una versión única de México (una nación entre más); que es un ''algo dentro de sí, único e indivisible, acaso inasible como sustantivo, justamente por la Pluralidad de su Ambigüedad. El discurso de la comparación entre estos entes (que América esto, que la Argentina el otro), sus temibles bifurcaciones, paradojas y tautologías, pueden distinguirse en la historiografía de las Guerras. El profesor Venustiano, teórico casi desconocido en estudios comunitarios y la Psicología de las Burbujas7, alcanzando pleno comprendimiento de la estructura de cada una de estas eras de progreso y sus compuestos brevemente señalados, analiza y declara (con gracia y sencillez) que el concepto de “manifestación” puede englobar esta parte central de dicho esquema Socio-evolutivo del Ser y sus Conjuntos (What professor Venustiano once has said about it?,'' Lombargo 2020). ¿De qué manera? Pues la verdad es que el profesor no escribió mucho, pero entre sus seguidores se encuentran prolijos periodistas y escritores, pensadores que han dado un gran esfuerzo en comprender, esclarecer y compartir esta idea que a continuación declararemos con ánimo de Cambio. II. De la diferencia con el Manifestante y la dialéctica ''Intención Acción La primera cosa es separar el termino manifestacionista ''con el de ''manifestante. ''Si nos damos cuenta, el sufijo ocupado es diferente y a su vez, nos da una idea muy distinta del actor de la manifestación. Krauzega dijo que para el profesor Venustiano, “manifestante” da una sensación (en el ''ethos colectivo) como de inmensidad incómoda para la élite. Es decir, el manifestante está en contra de una represiva gubernamental, se opone en la calle con pancartas (simbolismo de protesta territorial y atencional) porque siente invadida su existencia por una/ acción que le coacciona y demás, que hace que el actor se sienta “infectado” o “infestado” de un tipo de malaria contagiosa, siendo tal que se planta para “maninfestar” (de un calambur que explica la dialéctica anterior). Esta acción infecciosa social se palpa en el desinteresado, en el ausente, en el ecuánime, que está así por simple geografía, porque no todos los seres estamos obligados a conocer las necesidades y quejas de todos los campos. ¿Por qué insistir en este llamado a las autoridades, que es más bien, un aliciente a generar una polémica, un debate ajeno y un ojo exagerado a lo que uno dice, como por encima del otro? Es parte de esa lógica que aspiramos a derrumbar la idea de que debe haber intereses sociales que importen a todos. Ocupan la problemática palabra “pueblo” para inventar totalidades inasibles. Esa lógica peyorativa se funda en ese sentimiento de arraigo coaccionado, ambientes donde da miedo estar en contra de todos los demás, y lo peor es que de verdad se creen que son todos los demás. El manifestante lo ve, pero se siente incapaz de disputarlo dentro de su propio campo (culpa quizás de burocracias complicadas de saco y corbata), siente que necesita expresarlo y hace el llamado a la movilización, se anida en el colectivo, se crea un conflicto y una queja, una indignación. El problema es que a veces ese ejercicio dialéctico es infructífero, pues el manifestante tiende a recrear una disyuntiva entre todos, o el “pueblo” contra el “gobierno”, un versus que parece interminable y que a la larga se siente sólo como un ciclo vano que se repite. Lo contrario a esta repulsión, ''lo que el Manifestacionismo propone ante esta aporía es desfragmentar las magnitudes sociales, tal que en los campos específicos de cada rama social, académica, comunitaria, hay una simbiosis importante entre el actor y la decisión, una búsqueda del balance tal que no se tenga que recurrir al llamado de campos tan externos: parte de esa desfragmentación es pensar en inmensidades y siendo así, uno sabe que un juicio hacia una inmensidad es baladí, insuficiente, incompleto. El manifestacionista rechaza de igual forma el Absurdo, que es donde se decaen las metas y las entelequias son irrisorias. Se evita y se distancia de la de la simplificación de lo que se desconoce (y ese desconocimiento son los límites individuales, o si se quiere ver así, cada campo específico). Que así, los campos se dividan en acepciones y hermenéuticas similares, puesto que el Manifestacionismo rechaza la idea del conflicto político constante, del sensacionalismo y la descripción llamativa y polémica agrede, de la disyuntiva que nos devuelve otra vez a esa separación entre el “pueblo” y “gobierno”. Si se idealiza esa unidad moral de autogobierno, del dominio no de los Egos sino de los Software (acaso hay que remitir a todo lo que nos lleva esa palabra), de una unión que sólo sería posible si dependiéramos de códigos y algoritmos antes de la decisión de uno u otro. Que el pueblo sea el gobierno, pero que sea un pueblo consciente de sus límites, de su dominio de su campo específico, de su aceptación como fragmento de una estructura más compleja que aspira al Balance, un pueblo que actúa por la solución antes de quejarse y pedir una solución externa, esa ''intención-acción. La lógica “manifestacionista” da a comprender desde sus sufijos que se expresan, significados como “estación”, “acción” e “intención”. (Krauzega Ovlídio, The times on Cantorsio ''IX, 2019). Tal vez hemos sido duros con la idea del manifestante, pues puede ser que algún lector ligue este sustantivo en específico con movimientos o marchas. No pretendemos criticar de ninguna forma a sucesos como Sartre, Praga y el 68. Por mencionar quizás la apoteosis de éste evento histórico que se dio en la antigüedad y probablemente se seguirá dando en cuanto se juzgue que una idea desea mover las masas, enarbolando en lo alto el discurso de la “búsqueda de la libertad” (acaso porque se teme que el paradisiaco objetivo se nuble y repita en peyorativos frutos del populismo). Entendemos que la eternidad tiene diversas interpretaciones del mismo evento, pero a cambio de aquellos manifestantes, los manifestacionistas tenemos la ventaja de la cibernética y los gadgets, donde aquella exclamación que moviliza al demos hacia un suceso, se puede hacer injerencia colectiva desde las redes sociales; por lo cual, es en principio cambiar la interpretación o inclusive el lenguaje de estas manifestaciones: no una marcha, tampoco un ''trending vacío, sino una estación, una transformación, una evolución. No se busca la “libertad” (porque ésta evoca tan diferentes nombres en cada diferente estación y geografía, que tiende a caer en la aporía del peyorativismo: pero definamos la libertad como la posibilidad de construir sin ataduras la individualidad). Al igual que con el infinito último y el paradisíaco TODOS, al Manifestacionista le parecen entelequias aún inalcanzables; pero acaso son metas transfinitas que lo moverán a la dialéctica intención-acción, y a su vez, le trazaran caminos hacia ese Balance Utópico que se puede, sin duda, construir algún día. Comenzar a ver esa utopía del Todos, como una estructura fragmentaria y compleja, donde uno no puede alcanzar todos los campos porque le toca llenar, inevitablemente, uno en específico, ese rasgo que compone su Ser como único. De aquí entendemos que es un nuevo rumbo: por eso surge este artículo, que es una breve síntesis del tratado Manifestacionista; sin embargo de sus alcances y proezas, espero que después se escriba más. III. Del Rostro en la Manifestación En lo que sí, casi todos (pues repetimos incansablemente: decir todos es utopía, por lo cual, aún entelequia: pero el “casi” es la figura puente para seguir buscando la unidad y la ubicuidad) sus seguidores intelectuales convergemos es, en la dialéctica ineluctable del ego/rostro y la manifestación, o intención-acción ''(Dr. Hoyce Triptonerto, ''Las Formas de explicar un cuento que se opone a sí mismo, 2022). Dicho sencillamente, para el profesor Venustiano, el Rostro es el actor social que representa la Manifestación y que a su vez, crea una gestalt en los receptores a modo de ensamblarse en su Ego (reflexiones sobre estas distinciones, de cómo no todos podrían representar una idea dentro de la Estructura Semántica Social, de cómo muchos seres pueden tener una idea distinta sobre un objeto en sí, pero no todos están dispuestos a dar una conferencia sobre su hermenéutica de ese objeto, de dar ese salto: Weischedel W., 1960, en Idee und Wirklichkeit einer Universität); otros ejemplos clásicos de estas excepciones están bien documentadas por los patafísicos y por los situacionistas; he aquí un ejemplo clarificador, imagínese un personaje cualquiera, inevitablemente deviene (quizás del inconsciente colectivo, de la eternidad, o de la energía ficciónica) el Rostro imaginario del actor, de su psique, de su Intención y su Acción. Un enclenque no puede ser Thor, una abuelita no puede ser una sensual femme fatal, cada arquetipo está ligado a su imagen necesaria: es esa unión del Rostro y la Manifestación. Esto se comprendió ya cuando se especuló la cuarta pared y los límites narratológicos. El manifestacionista en cambio, lo denota y lo busca llevar al terreno de las Organizaciones y la Política. Entonces encuentra y juzga así a cada actor, cada representante: los actores están ahí y representan su papel, pero ¿porqué desde esa decisión tan externa de mí se decide mi entorno?, se preguntaría el personaje manifestacionista. Siendo así, la gran propuesta del profesor Venustiano fue erradicar el culto al Ego, que sólo daña la política; y en cambio, buscar y promover comprender la alternativa que propone el ego comunitario, pero sobre eso ahondaremos en brevedad. Desde esta visión externa, en un resumen fáctico, J. Columbe definira al teatro político, como el alcance de cierto Ego al Poder; el comando sobre otros y la selectiva promulgación de valores que van desde Uno hacia los Demás (Tigres Azules y Politica vitae, ''2024)8. Claro, a su diligencia, hay que decir que tal Ego dice representar detrás de sí mucho: su poder se transcribe en mayorías, en abundancia, en dominio comunal. Cierta vez, un presidente que se creyó (lo hicieron creer) ''el hombre más poderoso ''del mundo (no quiero citar su nombre), dijo que “si no tenías Ego eras un gran perdedor”. Para refutarle, tendremos que ser especultivos9, pero acaso será demarcar otra agradable entelequia y discernir aquel Macroproyecto que no se traza desde un solo ordenador sino de múltiples que buscan una misma idea y esa transición unitaria hacia el Software de la que después se hablará. Diremos simplemente que para el Manifestacionismo, cualquier Ego sólo representa un momento finito, algo que sólo consta de ese suceso que construye la Identidad. Acaso es menester mencionar la idea de que ''la historia que nos representa y cómo Borges lo desmenuza de forma deleitable en La noche de los dones ''(1975): '' '' “…la muchacha habló como si estuviera sola y de algún modo yo sentí que no podía pensar en otra cosa y que esa cosa era lo único que le había pasado en la vida.” Aspiramos a que el comprendimiento de estas bases nos lleve a seguir buscando, hasta encontrar modelos ideales de la Representación y de los límites o alcances necesarios de cada Ego/Rostro, su función imprescidible en el Acto. Que así como la muchacha sabía quién era porque tenía una historia detrás, así también cada uno conozca ese punto que representa su existencia y por lo cual, nos lleve a actuar hacia aquello que creemos debemos hacer/ser, sin esperar que los otros actúen por causas que sólo uno (en su campo específico) comprende y discierne. Acaso también aceptar esa plurifuncionalidad de los Actores, ''el principio de discusión, gatillo de debates, refutaciones y confutaciones. Pero que el discurso no decaiga en querer tener razón, en una Verdad que yo sí puedo ver pero tú no, en valores que aspiran a ser Absolutos10. La única sustancia absoluta, es el devenir de la disparidad de lo interpretable, dice Feitung (Primst et Etiologie ad personae di fuction, 2019). IV. De la inmensa responsabilidad del Poder El problema del Ego en la Política debería ser tácito para el lector, pero en caso de no ser así, se puede ejemplificando, a fin de seguir exponiendo en claro la lógica manifestacionista. La sociedad civil (esta cúpula bien puede tomar otro nombre) es una grupo de individuos que sobresale en los medios, como representación (a veces forzada) de organizaciones y grupos que, debido a su poder económico y político, plantean su círculo y casi que nos dicen, sean éste círculo, aspiren a llegar aquí, donde está el lujo, las influencias, la belleza misma. Deploramos esta idea de representatividad, de imposición y de ambición superflua y comercial. Más bien, abogamos por las idiosincrasias11, las singularidades de cada región, y los intereses comunales; no artificiales, no desde ese interés del poderoso en el mercado, no desde la inversión económica de la élite, no desde ese teatro de manipulación e imbecilidad. Tomar como ídolos aquellos que están vivos a veces acarrea decepciones. Ya el estudio del Manas teosófico y el cuerpo kármico, nos plantean ciertas direcciones que cuestionan el devenir del Ego; ¿cuánto somos capaces de sobrellevar en nuestros hombros? Todo aquello que representa para los demás nuestro Rostro y Figura (lo que puede pensar un analista o un troll), ¿hasta qué punto somos consciente de esta estructura tan inmensa que nos identifica y nos demarca? La idea de que todo individuo tiene sus rasgos de maldad o latencia al caos; que en algún punto de cualquier biografía, el asiduo puede encontrar un bosquejo de infamia; una probabilidad en nosotros (nunca de cero) de traicionar al ajeno, de rechazar a alguien y causarle daño, arruinarle la vida (quizás de modo indirecto e inconsciente) al otro. Ayn Rand ya dijo que lo más posible en el ser es amar a su prójimo de acuerdo a su virtud. Pensar en un líder que conoce la profundidad del corazón de cada uno de sus subordinados es otra entelequia. Pero ya más tarde mencionaremos esta suma (que es el Poder en sus múltiples formas desfragmentadas, pues creemos que podría ser sostenida desde un planteamiento aparte del cuerpo: una construcción objetiva y auto-corregible (cambiante como cambian las comunidades); donde no dependa de la decisión única de un juez, de un jurado, de una votación, de una conquista, que son la misma cosa si pensamos que (siempre) es darle responsabilidad a un cuerpo, que al final, por más ideal y perfectible que sea, aún para sus gobernados y seguidores, es mortal, acabable, tendrá un final que puede mancharse en su herencia ignota, básicamente, está propenso a ese caos del que no podemos escapar como existencia que somos12. Se ocupa a menudo el concepto de “corrupción” para denostar a estas autoridades egocéntricas. El problema está en no ver que, quizás, todos somos propensos a estos declives: ya el experimento de la cárcel de Stanford nos mostró cómo, al darle exagerado Poder y Autonomía al uno sobre los otros, deviene en esta corrupción, en este perverso juego sadomasoquista, que quizás existe porque la rueda sigue girando, y estos ambientes donde uno tiene tanto poder e influencia sobre otro(s) sigue dándose. En Eritrea, dilucidó una vez un presidente, aquel teatro de Crisis que (justamente) conviene a las Potencias, para esclavizar (algo tan bruto) desde la Asistencia de las ONG de Desarrollo (algo tan benigno). No buscamos ahondar más en las razones de la Entropía. Más bien, se siembra fuertemente este pensar Manifestacionista que busca alternativas para salir o romper de alguna manera este ciclo, donde el Ego Finito inevitablemente está en la cima. El líder es inevitable, pero para el Manifestacionista más puro, la Idea vale mucho más que Quien actúa a partir de esa idea; así como quien no actúa o se mantiene neutral. Cada uno es un eslabón, o mejor dicho, una parte de la tubería. El líder debe sentirse igual de valioso que el niño que sueña con ser adulto y ser parte, desde su forma y molde, como otra valiosa extensión del ramaje que es acaso el árbol que se extiende desde lo micro a lo macro, el cual es el teatro Manifestacionista de la Cohabitualidad Socio-interactiva. Pior de Azucena, a partir de las discusiones filosóficas que tuvo con el profesor Venustiano cuando éste estuvo en vida, definió así la esencia de éste tipo de Manifestación: “...es el actuar de la gente, su conducta más social, aquellos rituales del día a día donde la comunidad se siente más de acuerdo en participar, llámesele tradiciones, rutinas, pero la idea es que se busque siempre un estado de paz o bienestar (que no es otra cosa que la tranquilidad y el uso disponible de su propio espacio) y buscar constantemente este sentir, sin que nadie sea explícitamente necesario, sin que existe más una cima, sino que cada uno forme parte de aquella búsqueda, cada uno es el gobierno y la cima” (El diario productivo, Goteos 2020). Es manifestacionista aquel que propone y realiza ''(dentro de los límites y alcances de cada ser). Así mismo repetimos: engrandecer la Acción, poniéndola por encima de la gloria que se lleva Quien hace la acción, el cuál es solamente un individuo más. “Ahí está arriba el sistema, y con sus ataduras diversas, es imposible de transformar”, piensa el estático. Charles sostenía en un artículo sobre el tema, que esa manera conformista de ver la política alimentaba la ''pausa y la incertidumbre en un sistema que parece no remodelarse a sí mismo13. Pero en esa inacción e inatención nos podríamos quedar y no lograríamos nada, aunque pasara el lapso de tiempo exagerado que demarcó Dusell (de cien o mil años). V. De la Acción y la Fragmentación “La manifestación es más importante que mi ego”: así resume J. Columbe (2021). Para comenzar, debemos ser comprender que el Conflicto no es algo eludible. Las guerras han sido los catalizadores más grandes en el avance tecnológico e intelectual. Ahí está la idea del ciclo perpetuo, de la lucha constante por la supervivencia del más fuerte, del continuo embate entre los egos que buscan posicionarse más arriba que el otro en la cadena, la línea kármica, la pirámide, etc14. En resumen nostálgico: “...el subjetivismo es peyorativismo” (cita célebre que el doctor Y. Charles hizo famosa pero de acuerdo a él mismo, el verdadero autor es el profesor Venustiano y que así mismo, dedicó su tiempo para refutarse a sí mismo). Qué tal si contextualizamos primero: pensemos en los modelos de jerarquías, como en una empresa existe el empleado y el empleador, inevitable es experimentar tanto el estar “debajo” como el estar “arriba”. El tiempo es un estructurador, y cualquiera puede decirte que “si te esfuerzas” puedes subir o que “si te distraes o fallas” puedes caer. En cambio, los Manifestacionistas creemos que esta construcción está sustentada en base al ladrillo egocentrista y al cemento de las influencias de cada andamio. Aunque no lo vemos como algo negativo, sino que nos sentimos obligados a señalarlo. De hecho, creemos que hay egos que merecen trascender (sin llegar a convertirse en algo que afecte negativamente a la Manifestación), de los cuales uno puede llegar a aprender enseñanzas y rasgos de perfectibilidad (estamos de acuerdo con la explicación que hace H. P. Blavatsky sobre la cornucopia inacabable que comparte al mundo el Genio). Alguien también recordaría lo que le dice el hombre del futuro a Acevedo: del pasado sólo nos quedan algunos nombres, que el lenguaje tiende a olvidar (Utopía de un hombre que está cansado, Borges). Creemos que aquellos egos que merecen este grado de respeto, legado y adulación, tanto como para trascender en el lenguaje manifestacionista, son aquellos que contribuyen al acervo intelectual y que nos muestran nuevas hermenéuticas que a su vez representan nueva directrices semánticas. El artista que innova, el deportista que rompe records, el inventor, etc. No creemos que el ego sea algo que destruya por sí mismo, sino que son las intenciones de cada uno lo que representan su Manifestación, ponerse a sí mismo ante de: ésta es la semilla destructiva per sé. Creemos que el ego que aporta y construye es más valioso que aquel que sólo critica y desmerita15. Nosotros predicamos en pro de cualquier Manifestación que busque difuminar al personaje político principal, quitarle importancia y polémica, concentrarnos en el meta-significado, la individuación como molde simbólico profundo y no como primer enjuiciamiento, o perorata. El manifestacionista sabe que cada individuo, en su individuación transgénica, existe solo dentro de su radio de deixis16 e interacción. El manifestante en cambio, quiere que cada individuo tenga similar radio, pero esto no es compatible con la individuación única que desde cada uno difiere (por eso transgénico17). Así, la investigadora multidisciplinaria, Pachinko Aboingogó, dirá en euforia optimista y logo-terapéutica: “Actuar (sin herir ni dañar a otros egos) a partir de componer y crear algo que contribuya de forma positiva para la sociedad, en vez de su fatídica y devastadora contraparte. Desfragmentar lo macro en lo micro (discernir los diversos grupos sociales, como las culturas urbanas, las tribus, las familias, entre otros). Fragmentos que, a la vez que se unen y a la vez se dispersan (por supuesto, desde sus diversos nodos aferente-eferente). Erradicar la vanidad de pedir tanto aprecio, culpa y responsabilidad sobre los fragmentos: cada fragmento lleva su parte consciente e inconsciente; su parte de gloria y su parte de infamia. Ese ser individuo que significa discernir que nadie fue el más inteligente, el mejor jugador, la mejor sonrisa: todo tiene su idiosincrasia y por lo tanto su sentido y su más, aún para otro, aunque no alcance a todos o te alcance a ti, es suficiente la idea de que le alcanza a otro, el cual, es también parte de esa mecánica Manifestacionista. Pero sin llevarlo al ser aún, pensar en las estructuras sociales, como las ciudades, pues bien se puede realizar esta desfragmentación desde los barrios, las manzanas, las colonias, las cuadras, los núcleos familiares: buscamos primero la unión desde estos micro-ámbitos y de ahí, construir las bases de lo Macro” (En donde se fijan las nuevas ciudadelas, Aboingogó P., 2019) El Manifestacionismo no insta a divulgar (desde la dialéctica contestataria, verbigracia) juicios fundamentados desde el vacío, o desde el deseo de absurdizar cierto contraste, sino desde un constructivismo activo que analice, no primeramente al ego, sino a la Acción que se realiza en sí misma. No existen cosas absurdas, el manifestacionista acepta la existencia de la locura como algo no dado a sí mismo sino a alguien más (personaje quizás poco probable pero posible). Aquí podría decirse que, deploramos a aquel que busca contaminar con su discurso la figura del otro; de “destruirlo” (aunque sea por argumentos); de reducirlo a lo nimio y a lo innecesario: está infestación surge cuando el objetivo es la supremacía de uno sobre los otros, en vez de dilucidar las estaciones de uno u otro. Formular, quizás, un futuro Manifestacionista donde sea ilegal (o blasfemo, sinónimos) evocar el absurdo ante la agnosia; más bien fincar la razón en el desconocimiento de la razón de otro. Pero los desmeritadores aquí referidos, aún tomaran esto para dilucidar cierta censura y denunciar una ortodoxia sintáctica que aquí no se busca referir. Es simple, así como las transmisiones en los eventos deportivos han dejado de darle relevancia al que invade la cancha, dejemos de darle relevancia hacia aquel que propone una desunión, o un odio enmascarado de disuasión, la semilla de la inconformidad y la inacción, de la queja que pretende ser solución. Buscamos erradicar el interés por “engancharse” en juicios de índoles peyorativos, que no proponen una iniciativa de acción clara, sino que ocupan el limitado espacio del escucha en referirle aspectos injuriosos sobre alguien/algo y buscan así tumbar ese algo, hacerlo caer, en sus peores casos, criminalizarlo y generalizarlo. Es el manifestante el que decae en esta degeneración de la fuente. El manifestacionista más bien buscará las fuerzas contrarias que impulsan la fuente. Trazar ese impulso fuera de los extremos (ni ultras, ni unilateralistas, ni izquierdas ni derechas, ni egos ni naciones) y dilucidar este camino en el campo plural de ética cosmopolita18 (Apuntes manifestacionistas, Aboingogó&LaPorte, 2019). Comprendemos que existen ciertas ocasiones en que la tolerancia escasee, y la lucha entre egos sea inevitable puesto que ya sea se compita (ignorantemente) por cuál manifestación de la misma característica es mejor o peor, o que sencillamente, la manifestación de cada uno sea contraria y una no pueda funcionar con la otra a la par. En estos casos, creemos que la mejor manera de afrontarlo es quizás aceptar un duelo que se deslinde de todos terceros inocentes y donde sólo las partes involucradas luchen entre sí, no para vencer (aplastar) al otro, sino para convencer la idea de disparidad y así, desfragmentarse en diversas manifestaciones, acaso en una Ficción o en un duelo deportivo, etc. La política no debería ser patio para estos duelos individuales. En fin, quizás aprender a odiarse sin hacerse daño, como dijo un poeta (Bases metafísicas del Conflicto en la Narrativa del Caos,'' Gudiño Feliz, 2021). VI. Del devenir del Orden De los puntos flacos que el Manifestacionismo puede resaltar en el ejercicio de la democracia, está por ejemplo su intento por superponer una minoría sobre las mayorías (o viceversa). Esto es muy diferente a la fragmentación de políticas comunitarias que proponemos; podría llamarse también el salto de la Micro-democracia (puesto que los grupos comunales se plantean en base a sus necesidades y consciencia del entorno) a la Macro-democracia (también se podría intercambiar el sufijo de “cracia”, y agregar como los sociólogos la forma intermedia de Meso-democracia). El Manifestacionista es el actor que escucha a los otros actores; un documentador de la realidad, data el camino que toma la Transmutación de la Manifestación. Sabrá también hasta dónde llega su Ego a fin de saber escuchar y comprender las más de las intenciones de los demás. Realizará una doble tarea de investigador y de profesor en cuanto busque siempre ampliar el conocimiento comunitario, pues éste no es propiedad de nadie y por lo tanto, debe seguir expandiéndose. La información es un portal, al cual todos podemos entrar pero con responsabilidad moral (LaPorte 2020). El manifestacionista busca sentirse dentro de esta maquinaria que conforma el Estado. No pensamos que se trate de “exigirle a nuestros gobernantes que hagan mejor su trabajo” u otros gatillos que disparan la indignación social, que dirigen rostros como Denise Dresser; es más bien, difuminar la acción de Gobernación en múltiples iniciativas que muevan a los seres a sentirse autogobernados, sentirse dentro y no fuera de la Estructura. Pero admitiríamos que aún sería complejo incentivar a pensar desde esta base epistemológica, puesto que se necesitaría una reforma educacional que cimbrara esta concepción del Estado en Cada Uno: que es la continua dialéctica de Preservación Manifestacionista19. Por ahora, se entiende que hay niveles en donde este actuar no es tan sencillo o claro para cada uno, pero se traza como otra entelequia de nuestra larga búsqueda de Exaptación. Se trataría así, que se llegue a un punto en el cual, el Estado de Derecho ya no dependa de entes carnales, sino de una Estructura cimbrada en algún algoritmo incorruptible, como por ejemplo, una figura geométrica, con valor simbólico-arquetípico, que funja como trascendental catalizador del Orden y la sumisión de la Ley de Murphy en las estructuras sociopolíticas. Ya en el 2025, Pedro de Asimadaes planteó la idealización de las Cuatro Cabezas Sabias: personajes virtuales que comandan los ciclos de entropía y orden dentro del Software: desde su planteamiento son incorruptibles, pues su creación parte del envase de la serenidad y la erudición de los ambientes diversos, que es la sumas divergentes de las múltiples ideas del Ego comunitario: que se transforman de lado a lado, desde uno a otro, y estos ''selfless Rostros representan incorregiblemente20. “Es más fácil pensar en Dictaduras, donde no hay más candidatos”, agrega ácido Edward Fronj, adjudicándoles el comando del régimen a estas Cabezas Superiores que ideó Pedro de Asimadaes. “Pero que el Dictador sea inmutable y eternamente coherente consigo mismo, como un Cuadrado, que siempre tendrá cuatro ángulos, cuatro lados, etc. Si el Triángulo que estudió Pitágoras es el mismo que nosotros tenemos al alcance, entonces la geometría posee esta cualidad de inmutabilidad y eternidad que ninguno entre nosotros llegará jamás a poseer. Yo me doblegaría sin duda ante la dictadura de un Ser con estas cualidades, construyámoslo...” (Die Ressource von des ewigen Quadrat als Kopf, 2027). Pero claro, aún la idea de Política sin actores, de Gobierno dentro de cada uno, del Estado de Derecho sin instituciones (acaso donde todo eso dependa de la instancia del Software que comanda desde esa figura inmutable) son planteamientos aún muy recientes que se irán consolidando con el tiempo. El camino, creemos, no está en un Ego/Rostro Redentor, sino más bien, en un Constructo de múltiples caras como múltiples son las posibles comunidades y tradiciones que forman en su totalidad el Globo. Cada uno de estos diversos constructos es el Ego Comunitario. VII. Del Ego Comunitario y la instancia democrática Es imposible catalogar como una manifestación social aquello que nadie más que uno (o unos pocos de no diferentes estirpes) tiene acceso; tampoco es una manifestación política aquello que sólo deviene del dedo de uno (autocracia, aristocracia, autarquía) o de factores tan diversos y externos que se sienten, inevitablemente, de forma mandataria (como las altas y bajas de la bolsa y demás transiciones del Mercado global). Por cierto, me siento en deuda por no poder explicarles todas las propuestas del Partido Manifestacionista y el Orden administrativo Fiscal y Financiero que presupone; pero en pleno 2026, hay aún muy pocas bases sólidas con las que se podría sustentar al lector asiduo a éstos temas. Sólo cabe evocar la entelequia de la tarjeta de crédito Alef (transfinita) y el sistema utópico de meritocracia, donde la conformación del Yo (individualización) funciona como Propulsor de la continua Construcción de la Eusocialidad; dejando a segundo plano, como algo que sea inacabable y por lo tanto irrelevante para el continuo movimiento (similar como hacemos con el tiempo) el planteamiento del dinero21. “El Ego Comunitario nace desde la pureza de los primeros seres que fusionan sus pensamientos sobre cierta cuestión en una semántica que se traslada, que hace el puente entre la intención y la acción, que no depende de uno solo, y está ahí, en el telar que compone la diversidad cultural de un espacio habitado” (Von der Idee begeistert sein, dr. Viktor Rach, 2020). El Partido Manifestacionista buscaría ese avance intelectual constante; representar, no un Ego Individual (que pueda caer en corrupción y avaricia), sino un Ego Comunitario (que se nutra de la Manifestación de distintos Egos que se complementan y buscan un progreso y mejoría). ¿Qué perfil de candidato político puede cargar la meta primordial del Partido Manifestacionista? Si hemos planteado que el ego puede ser una barrera, ¿cómo funciona un rostro sin ego, o un partido sin candidato? Por ahora eso es imposible y creemos que no hay una solución inscrita para este problema más que la floración que desprende la idea anteriormente trazada, sobre las figuras inmutables que comanden. Pero a falta de convencimiento inmediato, señalaremos a continuación algunos puntos que podrían seguirse hoy para plantear la lógica de intención-acción, ''y de las cualidades necesarias que debería poseer el líder Manifestacionista en la escena democrática de nuestros tiempos. En cada elección política es fácil observar un sentimiento de competencia, a tal grado llega a veces, que inclusive puede sentirse tan agresivo, que deja entrever el ansia de victoria de cada ego: derrotar al rival pareciera lo más importante, similar o inclusive peor a lo que vemos en los deportes o/y las apuestas. El Partido Manifestacionista se alza en contra de esta rudimentaria competencia entre egos que olvidan representar la manifestación del ego comunitario que los respalda. Si bien, ya explicamos que aún es inevitable escapar de este ciclo de conflicto perpetuo, mientras no podamos eludir la ''realidad inmediata, creemos que la política no debe ser recinto de tales batallas (por eso la virtualidad, los deportes, los juegos de azar y la Ficción en general, para satisfacer esta hambruna de competición). Como ya se mencionó, pensamos que las diferencias entre dos egos contendientes al poder deben resolverse con responsabilidad y sin dañar o acarrear a terceros. Los terceros, generalmente tienen dos opciones en su actuar: participar en apoyo de un rostro político (por consiguiente, en contra de los otros), o apartarse y no involucrarse en la contienda (anulismo). Pero, ¿qué actitud debe mantener un candidato demócrata del partido Manifestacionista ante esta inevitable contienda (conflicto entre los egos)? Primeramente, hundirse en el fondo del estanque del ego comunitario, y hacerlo en su más grande convicción e intención: debe ser plenamente recíproco, tanto, que la comunidad lo acepta y respalda. El ego del candidato debe menguar o decrecer en pro de que el ego comunitario crezca en su discurso y su iniciativa. Repetir las voces detrás de sí, tal cual son, sin añadiduras. Debe, por consiguiente, alejarse de los comentarios ofensivos y evitar señalar tanto nombres como partidos rivales en la contienda (a modo de no decaer o ser otro “manifestante” en vez de un “manifestacionista”). En el momento en que responda una acusación en busca de hacer perder al otro, de hacerse ver como más inteligente o apto para el poder, ya perdió el camino que demarca el planteamiento Manifestacionista y por lo tanto, en la incoherencia insustentable por dicha filosofía (El planteamiento del Lider Acéfalo,'' Gudiño Feliz, 2022). No significa esto que necesariamente el candidato se desprenda de su propio ego o que lo minimice a cero. Además de que vemos esa labor casi imposible, pensamos que en realidad lo que debe hacerse es, guiar su propio ego hacia la representación más digna del ego comunitario. Deberá, por supuesto, cuidar su imagen pública y privada. Debe aceptar y exponer a la comunidad sus propios errores, aceptando que el cambio no viene desde él/ella, sino que deviene del ideal que ya ha trazado la comunidad desde su base más inconsciente en busca de convertir la intención en acción. Jamás intentará vender una idea de salvador(a) de la comunidad. Nadie, aún entre nosotros, es omnipotente, ni omnisciente. Responderá siempre con sinceridad y transparencia, inclusive si tiene que aceptar que desconoce del tema pues su ego no puede estar lo suficientemente inflado como para sentirse capaz de lo imposible. Es más sabio aceptar las deficiencias que intentar corregirlas desde lo que no existe. Deberá actuar acompañado de sus palabras. Abrirse a la ayuda de quienes conocen el tema y puedan manifestarse en cooperación. Ser paciente. Como algunos ocultistas proponen a sus alumnos, deberá ser capaz de poder escuchar en silencio y aprehender la idea que le intentan expresar, analizarla y encontrarle sentido, y por consiguiente dar una respuesta lógica. No será elegido por autoritarismo, sino que crecerá en la comunidad hasta que los seres lo cataloguen como un rostro digno de portar su ideal. Deberá, inclusive, evitar yoizar su discurso así como también, evitar generalizar burdamente con el fin de ganar una discusión. Trazar un radio definido de posibles seres a los que se refiera, nunca se habla a todos. No hay que ganar (¿qué es una boleta? Nada, un medio) sino comprender el acuerdo último que dicten las partes comunales, hay que transcribirla y así acatarla (''Manual del que habla lo implícito,'' Columbe 2023). Aquellos que tienen aptitud para conquistar, aquellos que poseen carisma para que otros crean en él/ella. Aquellos que logran llegar a acuerdos de mayoría, que acumulan admiración y respeto, que mueven a las masas y que al final, “representan” lo que los seres manifiestan (Columbe, 2019). Creemos que ciertos individuos están ''predeterminados a moverse así y que gracias a ellos, acuerdos y decisiones se toman, situaciones en las cuales, si bien no participan todos, deja la sensación de que cada idea fue representada si hubo un representante de cada movimiento (ésa es la semilla idealista de la democracia, pero repetimos, la aporía filosófica inicia cuando pretenden que uno represente a los más, cosa que vemos inasible, puesto valores de variación intersubjetivo en los espacios geográficos sociales que, inevitablemente difieren unos de otros). Al final, debería sentirse inconscientemente un “se avanzó” más que un “gané, perdí”. El líder conquistador debe abrir los ojos y cazar como un águila volando en los aires a su presa: aquel ego que se muestre reacio o no convencido de la idea que parecieran representar a los demás. Con el fin siempre de alcanzar la máxima mayoría posible para un acuerdo, que es todos los acuerdos, debe abrir sus oídos hacia cualquiera que se muestre descontento con la base ideológica del discurso. Si bien, comprendemos la función de la oposición, no aplaudimos aquella que es por el hecho de ser, es decir la oposición irracional, es decir, la “acción manifestante”, pero de eso ya se habló y probablemente se seguiría hablando, pues es una diferencia clave en nuestro discurso. Como ya se postuló: el Manifestacionista no carga sólo con sus opiniones, sino con la de quienes están detrás suyo. Luchará con fuerza y mientras tenga aliento entrenará sus sentidos de percepción contra cualquier ataque físico, a modo de que no perezca ahí su voluntad. Al más entrenado en las disciplinas de defensa propia es al más difícil de tomarle por sorpresa, pues nunca se erradica aquella cobardía de falazmente resolver conflictos por la espalda22. Para dejar bien en claro, no es manifestacionista aquel que ve en los otros un modo de hacer crecer su propio ego y por ende sus propios intereses. Tampoco creemos que el Partido Manifestacionista deba ser un recinto para buscar el lujo, el servicio de los demás y la ganancia a esfuerzo ajeno. Creemos en la austeridad y nos parecen deplorables las conductas feudales y los lujos innecesarios. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que he dicho anteriormente, a juicio de Columbe, aún falta mucho más por escribir y comprender sobre el verdadero líder manifestacionista, o de cómo funcionan una plétora de líderes sin un líder absoluto (o un presidente sin rostro o acéfalo, que pretende hacer ver que su Ego es irrelevante en las decisiones que se toman, desde los más, desde los múltiples fragmentos y campos específicos). Pero estas indicaciones son momentáneas, en cuanto sea todavía necesario un ser que se sienta por encima de otros, como rol de capitanía y batuta. El Manifestacionismo acepta ese rol del Rostro, pero va hacia la Abstracción del Poder, donde no hay en realidad un ser encima de otro, sino una Idea en plena Confluencia, la conexión hacia el Software definitivo, quizás. VIII. Conclusión No existe aún un movimiento político sin falla, ni mucho menos un partido incorruptible o un ideal perfectamente aceptable por todos. Sin embargo, a lo largo de este breve tratado, hemos intentamos exponer las comunes fallas que representan las acciones políticas en general. Por ejemplo, es claro para nosotros que la delincuencia no puede borrarse, pues siempre existirán espacios oscuros y vacíos donde reinen los sentimientos destructivos. Vemos en este fenómeno, una continua búsqueda de Balance, producido por las ya conocidas fuerzas ficciónicas contrarias que componen la naturaleza. Buscamos, así, que aquellas acciones que suceden “debajo del agua” puedan estudiarse y analizarse al igual que los fenómenos que son visibles para todos. No pretendemos juzgar sino comprender la Intención de cada uno, inclusive la del Purgador. También aceptamos que existen ciertos eventos a los cuales se les debe de poner un filtro poblacional (diferente al debate de censura y el de plantear como ilegal a la absurdización de que se desconoce), pues no todos capaces de comprender la existencia de ciertos sucesos23. Jamás les declararemos la guerra a aquellos que buscan su propio beneficio antes que el de los otros, sino que se le seguirá atrayendo a la idea del Manifestacionismo, a fin de conquistar su forma de pensar hacia un cambio positivo e incorporarlos al deseo del Ego comunitario. La palabra es más polémica que la sangre y el arma. Creemos en la reformación de los individuos que accedan a este cambio. No se busca hacer pactos con nadie, más bien convencer adversarios, la consciencia del espacio de cada uno (Negocio Universal entre los Mundos,'' Triptonerto H., 2024). Aunque bien puede ser que peque de idealista. Creemos que cada vez es mayor la atracción social hacia la Paz y la Tolerancia: que a pesar de nuestras múltiples diferencias, hay cosas que se buscan siempre en común, a fin de mantener un orden y un Estado Ideal, por esto, nos mantenemos optimistas en la construcción de este largo y complejo movimiento filosófico, donde Todos seamos parte de (así como cada uno, aun dispersamente, somos manifestación potencial y latente). Por último, enlazamos nuestro más profundo deseo a que, jamás se alce alguien, tomando el hoy preciado nombre del Partido Manifestacionista (cual lobo disfrazado de oveja), con el objetivo de ganar sólo para sí mismo, y con un discurso demagógico que trate al Manifestacionismo como un medio para enamorar vacuamente y acumular poder, cosa que sería el punto de infamia de la idea trascendente. La ''manifestación ''habitará en el inconsciente social, como algo susodicho, pero también, como un evento no por casualidad sino por causalidad de un evento precedente y de su consecutiva consecuencia. Al final de cuentas, el Partido Manifestacionista busca congregar a los seres a reunirse y defender las ideas e intereses que se demanden en conjunto, transformando de esta manera el interés individual por el objetivo que trace el Ego Comunitario, que parte del acuerdo responsable entre los seres que integran y convergen en esta dialéctica. Cabe ya aclarar que descreemos de la idea del contrapeso político como absoluto necesario para sentirse ''libres, o que la acción contestataria es sana per sé, o que el Gobierno debe ser algo tan aparte de nuestro entorno. Más bien, soñamos con la Unión Pluricultural, el Acuerdo y el Relativismo Geográfico y Cultural, y la sumisión al fin de las fuerzas desconocidas que causan el Desbalance en los planteamientos utópicos Sociales24. “El partido se hace en la práctica, se practica en la comunidad y la comunidad elige su rostro, sin olvidar jamás la manifestación, que es la eternidad sin fin…” (dr. Hoyce Triptonerto, 2023). '' Notas al pie:'' 1. Sobre algunos ejemplos de análisis y distinción de las estructuras semánticas y su lógica evolutiva, remito a Stichweh R., 2016 en Estructura social y semántica: la lógica de una distinción sistémica. Ahí, por ejemplo, se menciona que el estudio de las oleadas súbitas de desarrollo (social-intelectual-semántico) desde el concepto de punctuated equilibria (Gould, 1989). 2. Los defensores del Decrecimiento evocan la figura del caracol (propuesta primeramente por Ivan Illich) para comprenderse por sí misma. Es una corriente de pensamiento favorable a la disminución regular controlada, buscando el equilibrio. El reto estaría vivir mejor con menos. 3. “El mundo es una familia”, verso del Maha Upanishad, traducido del Sánscrito. 4. Del adjetivo “peyorativo” surgiría el verbo y la dialéctica del pensamiento. Podría definirse como la propensión de evocar juicios destructivos, calumniadores y absurdizadores. Esta trampa del pensamiento es insostenible para el Manifestacionismo que busca en cambio construir y rechaza el estado de absurdo. 5. Decir aún demarca la continuidad del futuro evocativo (como algo que ya se pensó) desde el pasado provocativo (como algo que sucederá). De lo que tenemos a lo que tendremos si continuamos moviéndonos hacia el futuro, pulsación de vida. 6. En nuestra actualidad, veintena del siglo XXI, el Poder Tecnológico que se ha alcanzado desde las vías Computacionales, se traduce ya sea desde lo que asusta o lo que nos asombra, pues el desmedido Progreso Científico por el cual atravesamos de veras es admirable: hay que observar con su debida atención lo que se sabe hoy en día, lo que con los smartphones y los más sofisticados recursos robóticos y criptográficos hemos alcanzado y planeamos en el futuro aún alcanzar. Desde la oscura narrativa conspiranóica y decadente, se puede citar ese discurso de que las corporaciones te espían a través del celular y las asociaciones que comandan en secreto tu destino hacen lo que les place sin consecuencias: ahí tienen los ejemplos mórbidos de DrossRotzank. Pero con el mismo planteamiento del alcance tecnológico, surge su contraparte, pues hay que ver y aplaudir la Iniciativa 2045 y su meta de alcanzar la Inmortalidad. Un ejemplo espectacular entre muchos más que seguirían resumiendo las Manifestaciones en búsqueda del Progreso de los seres en sus diversas Comunidades (científicas, antropológicas, culturales) así como su búsqueda por una Exaptación del kratos a través de lo que la tecnología presupone, sería acaso una nueva corriente ideológica-idealista... Nota del 2045. ''Algo así se ha alcanzado con el Macroproyecto de Matríz y cómo las redes informáticas hacen posibles la transición del conflicto a través de un Software. 7. Plegosauris, discípulo de aquel circunloquiómano lejano, el profesor Venustiano, formula la Psicología de las Burbujas así: imaginemos un radio de deixis en el que navegan los semiones que a partir de ser fagocitado por nuestras densidades ficciónicas, se transforman en canales. Yo estoy en la Burbuja, formulamos la Burbuja. Sin embargo puede que ''la ''Burbuja (¿yo, nosotros, ellos?), se tengan unos límites definidos que, ante la fagocitación con otra Burbuja con otros valores semiónicos y de Unidades de Densidad Ficciónica, termine brotando un nuevo ámbito. Este punto, que llamaremos ''endofagocción es una “transmutación” de las anteriores en una nueva Burbuja. Nota del 2049.9: A partir del conocimiento de la Burbuja Ficciónica, que si bien, no formuló tal cuál Venustiano, pero sí de forma académica y poética, el gran historiógrafo Plegosauris, el pasado 3 de marchal del 2039, descubrió con éxito cómo crear esos ambientes a partir de un árduf (Artefacto Receptor/Retrovisor de Densidades de Unidades Ficciónicas) y así llegar al punto de sumblimación (del prefijo latino: sum}cogito ergo; también de “sublimar”; de “subliminal”; de “sublimación”) donde se traspasan antiguos límites de virtualidad y estadía, y lo'' real'' se hace ficticio y viceversa. 8. Así, el maestro Joaquín Columbe Frías, catedrático en Ciencias Políticas en la Universidad del Charcontio, vislumbra varias formas de establecer ese mismo Acto: ya sea desde una perspectiva democrática (la elección mayoritaria de los votantes); por conquista a partir de la fuerza o carisma; o por herencia (como los reinados o el feudalismo). 9. Pareciera ser aquel que no ve que su existencia, en la larga historia infinitesimal, donde se cuentan los eventos más predominantes, las exaptaciones y las estaciones dentro de los largos eones, donde un ego apenas y trasciende y si lo hace, es porque es finito, es porque aquello que lo engrandeció en vida se resumiría quizás sólo en un párrafo o una sentencia dentro de largo libro que cuenta la completitud del Software Theosophick. Donde se juzga por el legado, por lo que se deja para la trascendencia, donde el Ego existe por pura necesidad por mencionar cierta idea a fin, es una Ilusión despedazada por los colectivos que transmutan de generación a generación. El Software Theosophick es un concepto que surgió poco a poco en la poética del Supramodernismo. Mónica Malmónides fue una de las más influyentes expositoras de éste mágico concepto. 10. Aún en la Ciencia se puede advertir ese problema. De cómo pareciera existir algún tipo de democracia interior, puesto que su raison d’être ''es hallar la Verdad, no faltan academias o foros que dicen tener pruebas de una Verdad definitiva, que arrastra todas las demás a su paso, o ''se impone. Pero aún donde no parecen existir valores absolutos (como sí los hay en algunos campos de la física y la química) se crea una diatriba (a veces hueca) hacia otros campos de estudio de variables quizás más inextricables o confusas, pues se desmeritan llamándoles Seudo-Ciencias (declarar esa falsedad destruye, crea prejuicio y ridiculiza), y no Proto-Ciencias (que en cambio, construye y aboga por profundizar en). La idea de que existe una Verdad ambigua es algo que ya está formulando en las nacientes Ciencias Ficciónicas y que en el Principio dijo ya el Anciano de Barbas Blancas. 11- Distinguimos la conceptualización de la Farmacología para ésta palabra: particularidad de la distribución de los componentes del organismo ''(Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre). Traspásese ahora al terreno de lo antropológico y lo cultural-colectivo. 12. Tendría que mencionar lo que fue Bolívar para Chávez; hay otros conceptos como ''cuatismo y cleptocracia que denuncian oligarquías, conformadas por yunques de cúpulas que acumulan glotones, mientras que en otro lado hay necesidad y hambruna. Hasta cierto punto, ésta última diatriba es necesaria para esclarecer la disyuntiva. Véanse más adelante los estudios de Economía Manifestacionista. 13. En contraste, el futuro que ve un manifestacionista es uno donde el manejo de los poderes sea lo más simple posible (se propone una purga sistémica en donde sólo los seres más capaces y los cargos más indispensables en empuje hacia el comprendimiento y la intención del ego comunitario ''permanezcan); un futuro donde la maduración intelectual se de en los seres lo más temprano posible (se sostiene que los bachilleratos deberían dejar de existir y que al terminar la secundaria siga inmediatamente la universidad); un futuro donde podamos ser conscientes de nuestra estancia y de nuestros límites (es decir, de nuestro ''estar en la estructura geopolítica que nos une y adoptar así, la tolerancia y la ética cosmopolita del respeto y la sana competitividad): pensar de forma multilateral e interdisciplinar, aprehendiendo la función e importancia de cada uno en el Todo de la Gran Sinécdoque; pensar en sintáfora, resumiría Charles. Nota del 2051: ''Ya se estudió más adelante este fenómeno de pausa e incertidumbre y se le llamó “atascamiento ficciónico”. 14. En fin, como diría un heresiólogo de Brotar, es una idea compleja y trascendental que ya nuestros ancestros habían deslumbrado: la Entropía que hace ineluctable al Crimen en la Sociedad; a esta “ineluctabilidad” del devenir entrópico de la energía y la sustancia, se llega cuando vives tanto o pasas una infancia muy conflictiva y vives en carne propia los anversos de la moneda: de ser prisionero y de ser el que pone las cadenas, de ser cielo y ser suelo: ser rico y ser un perro, etc.: la última máscara de Abraxas, quizás. ''Nota del 2049: la ambigüedad de la empresa herética en Brotar los llevó a su inevitable devenir desastroso. 15. Metanota del 2047: ''La célebre doctora Alivia Gonfás intentó refutar el valor de cada Nombre. Los críticos aseguran que la joven teósofa acaso fue demasiado lejos. Véase el relato ''Paradojas de inversionismo ''del doctor Hoyce Triptonerto, filólogo e historiador de la Universidad de Cantorsio. 16. Deixis es el término lingüístico necesario para explicar esta interacción manifestacionista: sea así, el Punto de Referencia Inmediato del individuo-ser-ego-rostro, que (como se ha venido llamando desde las especulativas Ciencias Ficciónicas) representa lo que antes se llamaba ''real. Véase después, la hermenéutica Madista del Manifestacionismo. 17. Las Matemáticas Transgénicas son Ciencias de Abstracción del Plexo-infinito y la fuga transmutable de los diversos valores que componen los campos de Variación Ficciónica concebibles. Hoy, a 15 de Octarasa del 2026, se sabe muy poco y sé que un matemático llamado Flonteus practica ya una teoría y creo que anunció su hitline para el 2029. Metanota: ''El libro terminó por publicarse 10 años después, hasta el 2039. 18. Me siento obligada a señalar la razón del ''Cosmopolitanismo '' (de “ciudadano del cosmos”) como una posible alternancia para erradicar el concepto de ''País ''o ''Nación. ''De esta manera, se tendría de tácito la condición de equivalencia entre los individuos, demarcando las razas, las etnias, los colores patrióticos y las tradiciones culturales como simples probabilidades geográficas del Ser. 19. Al respecto está el ejemplo de la restauración comunitaria del ''parque, que es cuando la misma Comunidad (impulsado desde los psicólogos comunitarios, por poner un ejemplo) lo reforma y lo mejora, en perspectiva de la realización de la obra susodicha y su costo-beneficio, mediante la acción de los habitantes que viven alrededor del parque que serán al final quienes lo disfrutaran. Y así, desde un actuar inconsciente, surge una sinergia que se transmuta en el servicio y la atención al parque, que es primeramente de la Comunidad, la cual es en realidad su Gobierno (la dra. Noeli Galimatías narraba ese ejemplo y aseguraba que lo había escuchado de quien alguna vez le dio clases, el prof. Venustiano). 20. En Os Quatro Grandes Sábios e sua concebível Geometria ''(2025), Pedro de Asimadaes propone las siguientes cuatro figuras: un Cuadrado de Barbas, que representa el punto de unión de todas las Sabidurías; un Tetraedro que representa los múltiples Rostros del Ser; un ser mitad Animal, mitad Planta, que presenta la fauna y la flora, respectivamente; y un Punto del que surgen trazos distónicos, a modo de cabellos despeinados en un Asterisco, que representa la Anfibología. El mismo año que el analista portugués da a luz este trabajo que sonaría profundamente alocado, Charles nombra por primera vez al fenómeno de la ''Sintáfora. '' 21. El planteamiento de esta analogía es sencillo, pero la forma de llegar hasta allí, aún hoy en el 2026, es incognoscible. La idea del Dinero contrastada con la del Tiempo: éste, al ser infinito (o infinitesimal), pasa a ser irrelevante, hacemos nuestras actividades, planeamos nuestras agendas sobre el manto del tiempo y dejamos a unos pocos obsesionados, indagar sobre su sustancia y sus leyes inapreciables, pues sabemos que el Tiempo no se va acabar. De igual manera, se plantearía una economía donde suceda lo mismo con el Dinero, puesto que al final no es algo imprescindible para existir como lo son los recursos naturales como el oxígeno o el carbono. Así como el Dinero se promulgó y se puede derogar. Se comenzaría planteando que, así como la moneda es circular y posee un radio infinito, así también su valor lo es. ¿Cómo sería el mundo si las cosas nos costaran un π, o un e''?, se preguntaría Feitung. Metanota del 2056: A partir de las Supra-magnitudes Transfinitas aplicadas al sistema financiero, la entelequia se hizo inmediata. 22. Sobre este tema importantísimo se le dedicará después su propio artículo pues el Partido Manifestacionista va a favor de reimplementar los “duelos justos entre caballeros (no en el sentido de hombría sino en el limpio sentido de inquirir un combate cara a cara y respetando al rival)” (Revista Manifestacionista, 2027) 23. Sobre los filtros aún se construyen narrativas para justificar las categorizaciones de “jumpers” y “estáticos”, que sea así, demarcan a los individuos a partir de su grado de Densidad Ficciónica y su habilidad para receptar diversos eventos Ficciónicos. A 2025, última revisión del material recopilatorio acerca de esta propuesta aún muy bebé, no he encontrado mucha claridad al respecto, pero creo que sí entiendo la necesidad de identificar las diferencias entre estas dos clases de individuos (mientras que no se le substraya el complejo significado detrás y/o se le simplifique como el “intelectual” y el “imbécil”. Ya he escuchado de refutadores de esta idea, espero en el futuro no destruya más de lo que construya. 24. Metanota del 2046. ''El proyecto de ''Comehojas es uno entre más ejemplos de sumblimación ''ficciónica, donde el conflicto es resuelto en un plano aparte, que se disuelve en la narrativa, sin dañar directamente nuestra realidad inmediata; donde B transmuta A. Nota aparte. En el transcurso de este texto pensé de pronto en mundos apartes que no comienzan su calendario a partir del Anciano de Barbas Blancas. ''Mundos de los que he escuchado, ponen mucha relevancia al concepto de ''humanitas, ''palabra que hemos excluido por razones bien claras. En primera, porque lo que se entiende por ''Humanidad, ser humano, ''es tan solo un estado o estación, del que quizás fue precedido por el ''Hombre ''(y me refiero en cuanto a su aparición lingüística y filosófica). Para referirse a esta abstracción de la completitud del ser, aquellos antiguos sociólogos y antropólogos llegaron a recurrir inclusive al término de ''Mankind ''(supongo que intentaban abarcar al Hombre dentro de todos los mundos). Ahora señalaré las problemáticas que podemos encontrar los Manifestacionistas en moverse a partir de estos conceptos y porqué preferimos hablar del ''Ser, ''del ''Individuo, ''del ''Ego o Rostro, ''y sus sumas correspondientes. Primero está el problema de madurez y valentía que se plantea ya desde el decir Hombre. Inclusive ''Cortázar llega a llamarle (a través de Morelli) al lector que no puede acomodarse a los alcances más “altos”, el lector-hembra. ''Está el ejemplo de algunos otros misóginos como Schopenhauer que ocupaban ''Mann por placer. La idea de quitarle mérito a la Expresión y Manifestación de los Seres sólo por su género es algo que deploramos de tácito, ya ni siquiera siento que deba agregar más a este debate tan sensible e innecesario. Se entienden las razones históricas de este desenvolvimiento y del problema que surgió en la división simbólica de cada parte (Mujer: nobleza, belleza, sensualismo, Hombre: ''firmeza, dominio, fealdad). Se retrata como ficha histórica más no es un base para a la cual quisiéramos regresar, pues el género y el sexo también es una probabilidad. La segunda razón o forma que notamos en ''Humano está su proceso de definición como especie. Si decimos por ejemplo, que el ser humano es esto, y el pulpo antropomórfico es en cambio esto otro, ''nos cerramos a la posibilidad de englobar ambas especies en la representación de la Manifestación. Los antiguos como Descartes distinguían al Humano del Animal desde el argumento de ''la Razón. En cambio, es muy impreciso el límite que tiene el concepto de humanidad comparado por ejemplo con los (también seres antropomorfos) Destructores. ''Se dice que no puede ser humano aquel que comete el crimen más infame. No buscamos obstaculizar las escuelas ''Humanistas ''(que son muchas) pero sí se propone en cambio cambiar el espectro del homínido a cualquier otro tipo de sujeto o especie que puede convergir en la narrativa histórica. Pensadores como ''Carl Rogers ''ven más bien al humano como ese epíteto de la pluralidad; sientan sus bases en la Centralidad de la Persona: me parece que fue ''Feitung ''quien propuso suplantarlo por ''Persona(je). Se rescata esta multilateralidad en los juicios al individuo, pero no buscamos que por el peso histórico-filosófico que tiene un concepto en específico, el concepto central aquí descrito termine nublándose. Por eso, así como no ocupamos el concepto de Humanidad (porque la razón etimológica y la taxonomía son sólo consecuencias y probabilidades), tampoco ocupamos el otro concepto de Pueblo ''para señalar al lector de esta promulgación, pues el manifestacionista puede ser cualquier lector, sin ser ni Pueblo, ni Humano, ni Hombre, etc. Presuponemos (con esperanza y ahínco) que ''Ser ''no se bifurcará en esa fuerza peyorativa que se enraíza en una Tierra, un Privilegio, o una Estirpe. Pensemos en una invasión de otra especie (alienígena quizás) que ha alcanzado lo que nosotros y que el caos y el conflicto se desencadene solo por “defender a la Humanidad”. Este planteamiento es insostenible, puesto que el Manifestacionismo postula una moral cosmopolita y los alcances los queremos ver como causalidades, transformación de moldes diversos. ¿Acaso no hemos aprendido ya de los desencadenamientos globales desde nuestra historia? ¿Es inaudito pensar en deshumanizar al humano para alcanzar una nueva etapa de Eusocialidad y Convergencia? ¿Porqué es tan inaudito pensar que así como el humano (ser antropoide) es Individuo, también lo es un Perro o una Hormiga? ¿De verdad queremos insistir en que sólo a unos pocos se les es dado el alcanzar ciertas otras cosas? La reflexión es acaso aún inacabable… '' '' Charcontio 2028, Mika Laporte Nota suplementaria (sobre las Entelequias Manifestacionistas): La Wikipedia señala la etimología de esta palabra usada por ''Aristóteles: ''“enteles” ''(completo), “telos” (fin, propósito) ''y “echein” ''(tener, traer). ''Se advierte en agregación que “fuera del ámbito filosófico, entelequia se usa (en el castellano) como “cosa irreal”. Probablemente este último señalamiento es para demarcar el síntoma del posible problema. Imagino que una noción así entrara en boga, como algo que primera entrada, a muchos politólogos pueda causarle pánico o zozobra: que un Candidato a Presidente, del Partido Manifestacionista, cimbrara su discurso en la idea de ”.algo que no es real”, que existe solo en sí mismo, como un proyecto imaginario (esta polémica probablemente abundaría en temas financieros, debido a esa enorme atención y relevancia que ponen algunos Rostros, como Jorge Castañeda, y aún hay que darles razón, al mundo de hoy). El punto de diferenciación central parte de los dos núcleos (fuerzas contraproductoras) interpretativos, similares a las pulsaciones que trazó Freud: de fijarse en la vida o en lo muerto. Esta disparidad seguirá sin duda existiendo y parte de esa dicotomía parte el mismo Conflicto. Charles propone en que ese principio de discusión (que más que nada es “darle relevancia al compuesto”) es transitable en los campos, que se podrían plantear bases para hacer esas transiciones y así como hemos olvidado Hyperbórea y de otras mitologías, olvidemos ya la del Dinero, ejemplo. Suponemos con alarma que la transición que suponen (y devastarían) estas entelequias será cosa posible (como es imaginarlo) pero será sin duda algo largo, tedioso, complicado y la guerra es inevitable. Debido a este punto, comenzó a teorizarse ya (véase a Marcius et John O. Wats) la llamada Guerra de Parsimonio: se trata de una guerra a la vez real y a la vez ficticia (ergo, ficciónico) donde las grandes potencias, los grandes egos conquistadores y todos sus extremos compulsivos y sus ideologías extremistas (derechas, izquierdas, buenos y malos, blancos y negros) se tañen en refriega, similar a las partidas de multijugador de un videojuego, o Irak o Sodoma, o la trifulca fuera de mi casa, la explosión que vi y entonces sentí temor. Para Marcius et Wats, la Guerra de Parsimonio representa este epíteto, como un pináculo del teatro y del círculo que los Manifestacionistas intentamos superar. La guerra será quizás así siempre, pero lo que pretendemos con las entelequias, enganchándose al Software, la geometría inmutable e incorruptible, etc., es traspasar este ciclo y cimbrar una base desde donde fluyan todas estas ramificaciones (que son sucesos y eventos de tu vida diaria). La metáfora del árbol se acompaña con la idea de ser parte del árbol, no algo externo, ni más interno que otro. Los Manifestacionistas tomamos la palabra Entelequia y le discernimos claramente un significado de los múltiples que puede tener: ''una exaptación trazada pero aún no alcanzada. ''El “aún” es importantísimo porque implica pensar en el futuro, en lo realizable y concebible y lo que sigue. Algún absurdista intentará contradecirnos desde la Nada. Nosotros, desde lo que “se conoce” (Feitung propone llamarle a esa completitud imaginaria ''Cognósis) nos trazamos puntos que son posibles de imaginarse y nos lanzamos al tobogán del descubrimiento mediante la realización planificada experimental y aplicada. Por eso mismo, los Macro-proyectos que en la síntesis de la literatura manifestacionista y de las nuevas ciencias Ficciónicas, se trazaron (por mencionar algunos Matríz y la sumblimación del Conflicto, la consustancialidad de la Realidad y lo Ficticio, Economía Transfinita, la cárcel que reinicia al Ego: “Los Lavaderos”) para demarcar uno entre más posibles bifurcaciones del Futuro Ideal, donde podamos vivir en ambientes más perfectibles, a partir de toda la Tecnología (el recurso del Software) que abarca La Biblioteca Total, ''lo que se conoce, toda las teorías, todos los planteamientos de problemas y soluciones, etc. El llamado Manifestacionista nunca debe entenderse como el llamado hacia cierto autor o personaje, cierta relevancia primordial e inapelable, cierta transición de poderes y familias y seres finitos. Aristóteles murió porque era, como nosotros fuimos, finito, pero acaso la Idea que dejó no lo es. Porque nos hace llegar ese raudal de filosofía hacia nosotros, así como otros precursores como San Agustín y Tomás Moros ya hace tiempo nos plantearon otras ideas infinitas similares. ¿Por qué infinitas? Porque trascienden de cuerpo en cuerpo, de ser en ser, de individuo en individuo, y ese Teatro Manifestacionista Supra Modernista Cultural es la razón por la que llegamos a ponerle más énfasis a lo que transmuta, así como lo han hecho ya desde su molde y campo específico las hormigas, entre otros ejemplos más de la Naturaleza Perfectible. La vida no es un sueño pero puede llegar a serlo, cito a Novalis. '' '' Nota anónima, 9 de diciembre del 2019 d.C texto PDF (Manifestacionismo) Continuación;De las hermenéuticas del Manifestacionismo Categoría:Entradas